To have a preferred quality of the receiving signals, the orientations of a satellite receiver must be adjustable. However in the prior art, the orientation is not flexible in adjustment of the orientation. Further, the structure of the receiver is too loose to well fix all the component. This will affect the quality of the receiving signals and the lifetime of the device.